


【毒埃】Mine

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, gaysex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【毒埃】Mine

现在是旧金山时间，凌晨两点整。

“Eddie。”喑哑磁性的嗓音响彻脑颅的感觉将沉睡的男人惊醒，然后他烦躁的挥了挥手像是驱赶那个声音一样，表情不耐烦。

“Eddie。”那个男声再次响了起来，Eddie不得已揉着眼睛没好气的回应，“你tm想干什么？”

“我饿了。”Venom的声音罕见的听起来有些委屈，他的宿主今天睡了整整一天，只喝了两杯水。Venom知道自己昨天把Eddie弄的很疲惫，但他没有自省的认知，Eddie当着他的面在在酒吧和女人们调情！

“自己滚去吃东西。”Eddie摸了一把酸痛的腰，把被子往上扯了一下，又要进入梦乡里。“Eddie，再不吃东西你会更难受。”Venom的一只触手从Eddie背后伸出来，温柔的抚摸上男人俊朗的侧脸。

“F**k。”Eddie烦躁的揉着头发坐了起来，Venom这家伙很清楚他是为了惩罚它才故意饿自己。Venom说的对，Eddie也很饿。

“我保证下次不会那样了。”Eddie把围裙系上，拿出冰箱里的大块牛排撕开包装，Venom的声音响了起来。“闭嘴。”Eddie狠狠的把牛排摔在菜板上，用生粉去抹匀牛排的表面。

“但是Eddie昨天也说很舒服。”Venom分离出自己的一部分，它的触手缠绕着Eddie的腰，那颗小头部从他的背部钻了出来，搭在Eddie的肩膀上。

“你再提昨晚，我就把你带到核磁共振室里面去。”Eddie的语气很僵硬，耳根却是红了一大片。

Eddie…害羞了…真可爱。Venom没有说出来，它在心里想。反正Eddie是不知道它在想什么的。Venom舒适地眯起它苍白的吊梢眼，自己回味着昨天的美好。

让我们把时间轴向前拨上一天半。

晚上八点，Eddie坐在清吧角落的一个环形沙发里。

不是他不愿意到那些节奏更强人群拥挤的动感酒吧里去，而是他身体里的这家伙，他担心它受不了。

“担心？”Venom的声音适时响起，“Eddie在担心我吗？”“放屁，我才没有在担心你。”Eddie啐了一口，把面前的扎啤拿起来灌了一口。

“我不相信。”Venom的声音里带着欢快，它很喜欢它宿主心口不一的样子，因为它完全可以知道他的真实想法嘛。

没等Eddie骂出口，两个漂亮的女人走了过来。金发，浓妆，算不上白的棕色皮肤，胸前的两只大白兔露了一半在蕾丝的内衣外面，超短裙包裹的屁股翘挺极了。Eddie有意无意地瞥着那两个女人，一直到她们一左一右坐在他的旁边。

“叫什么名字？帅哥？”Eddie左边那个穿粉红色内衣的女人挑起了他的下巴。“她在干什么？！”Venom气急败坏的声音叫起来，“咬她的脑袋！”

“闭嘴！”Eddie低吼一声，把那个美女吓了一跳，“不是说你，亲爱的。”他抬起头笑着看向对方，右边黑色衣服的美女捧酒给他。

“你在干什么？Eddie？”Venom在沉寂了五分钟之后，Eddie被那两个女人灌的差不多了。他浑浑噩噩的靠进了一个女人的胸里，她笑着，丰满的胸脯一直擦着Eddie的脸。

“什么…干什么…”Eddie伸手想去抓那个女人的胸，Venom硬生生把他制止住，“你怎么了？”Venom问它的宿主，Eddie打了一个酒嗝，“什么…怎么…”

“你在说什么？帅哥？”两个女人都凑上来想听他的话，另一个女人的胸就在Eddie的眼前晃。Venom感觉到宿主的身体开始燥热，它不喜欢这种燥热，更不喜欢这两个女人。

“我要…离开。”Venom控制着它的宿主粗暴推开两个女人，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。“我们回家。”Venom支撑着他的宿主来到一个昏暗的巷子，在灯光被两旁墙壁彻底挡住的瞬间占据了它宿主的身体，然后高速爬上屋顶跳跃着回到他们的家里。

“Eddie。”Venom选择了从阳台进入，它小心地打开阳台的门，因为它记得上次直接破窗而入，玻璃碎片扎伤了Eddie。“醒醒。”Venom把他的宿主露出来，分离出大部分的自己把Eddie抱在怀里。

“热…”Eddie的脸泛着不自然的红色，他粗暴的扯着自己的衣领口，Venom帮助他把上衣脱了出来，然后是裤子，最后是内裤，一直到他的宿主把他自己脱的一丝不挂。

还是好热，Eddie的脑海已经要被热化了，而且好难受。“酒…”Eddie意识到了什么，记者的直觉竟然在这个时候派上了用场，他哀嚎一声。“怎么回事？”Venom尽量帮助他的宿主降温，但Eddie的体温还是在升高。

“药…”Eddie在迷迷糊糊的时候吐出这个字，“她们…下药。”“下药？”Venom看着Eddie精神起来的小兄弟，奇怪的发问。“好难受…”Eddie蹭着Venom的身体，Venom伸出舌头舔他，唾液能帮他降温。

“啊…哈…”舌头柔软舒适的感觉触摸着光裸的皮肤让Eddie舒服的呻吟出来。就是这个感觉，Eddie主动往Venom的舌头上蹭，因为自己是半跪在地上，Venom在他的背后，他只能反抱住对方。

“Eddie？”Venom总算意识到了宿主的不对劲，这不是生病了，这像是在发情…“Venom…”Eddie无意识的叫着它的名字，他的老二已经挺地很高了。

“想要…”Eddie很快不满足于Venom的舔舐，他主动的仰起头靠着Venom的肩膀，手反过来在Venom的小幅上摸索，这个动作让Venom喘了一声。

Venom的舌头顺着他的背脊滑进了他的后庭，在褶皱边缘打转。Eddie的声音已经变换了几个音调，今天的他因为酒里的药格外敏感，仅仅是外围的舔舐就让他的前端滴出液体来。

“Venom！”感觉到粗大的舌头骤然往小穴里一顶，Eddie的意识在一瞬间回笼，那是因为痛感，“疼…”“很快。”Venom因为Eddie今天接纳速度极快而惊喜，这很好的刺激了它，它把舌头往更里面伸去。

“啊！停下！”在戳碰到两人都熟悉的那一点后，Eddie动情地低吼了出来，Venom恶趣味的把舌头抽出来，然后重重地顶进去。“嗯啊！啊！”Eddie猛地一颤，射了出来。”

“Eddie…”Venom的舌头抽出来，身体上分出很多触手，密密麻麻的缠绕上Eddie的隔壁和腿，腰和小腹。“我要进去。”Venom在他耳边说了一声，身体前端的粗壮突出稳当地伸进了扩张充分的小洞里。

“呜…哈…”Eddie舒服的低吟一声，无意识的往后顶，渴望着更深的入侵。Venom很清晰的读到他的意思，挺起腰仿照着人类交配的姿势，拔出来再插进去，重重地顶进去。Eddie舒畅地仰起头高声呻吟着，鼓舞着Venom的动作。

“舒服吗Eddie？我让你舒服吗？”Venom冲撞着他的宿主，满意的看着男人脸上难耐而畅快的微妙表情变化。“嗯…用力…Venom…舒服。”Eddie已经不知道自己在干什么了，他只想应承对方，换取更深的愉悦。

Venom听了果然心情大好，一切频率按照Eddie的意思来，他喊慢就慢，要加快就加快，Eddie被这太服帖的伺侯刺激的哭叫射出来两次。

“坐在我身上。”乘着Eddie第三次射精完的高潮期，Venom轻易地调整着它宿主的姿势，把对方抬起来，再一点点地用跨坐在自己身上的姿势把硕大吞进去。

“啊…太舒服了…”Eddie的手肘撑在Venom的前胸上，下半身随着Venom撑着他臀部的手上下运动，肉腚击打在Venom腹部发出淫靡的声音，更像催情的音乐。

“Eddie要不要自己动？”Venom的舌头圈住Eddie的脖子，舌尖挑逗着对方的舌头。“好…”Eddie神使鬼差的答应了，他扶着对方，自己抬起臀部又砸下去，高亢的呻吟着。

他刺激着自己的敏感点，然后他猛地尖叫一声身体僵在半空，泛红的眼睛微睁，委屈地看着Venom。这家伙突然伸长了在他体内的东西，那突然深入的感觉让Eddie有些害怕。

Venom感叹地叹息一声，它适当的熟练了一下，舌头滑过Eddie的脸颊。“太深了…”Eddie已经沙哑的声音包含着自己的担忧，Venom抓了抓他翘挺的小屁股，“我在呢，怕什么？”

“嗯…”Eddie似乎是安心地点了点头，Venom高速冲撞了一番，让Eddie第四次冲了顶。这次他有些精疲力尽，药效应该差不多过去了，Eddie开始困了。

Venom却正在兴起的时候，它把他的宿主抱了起来，一路走到卫生间的镜子面前。这是他们第一次见面的地方，Venom这样称呼这里。

所以当Eddie再一次被身体里的硬东西弄醒，一睁眼看见的就是全身通红，散发着浓烈性欲的自己。“Venom…”Eddie立刻意识到了自己所处的位置，红了个彻底。

“你是我的Eddie，都是我的。”Venom重重的一个顶腰，Eddie踉跄一下，立刻被Venom紧紧圈了回去。“不准再去和那些女人动手动脚。”Venom再次在他的宿主耳边警告，它分离出的触手缠绕在Eddie的性器上逐渐收紧，让它的宿主痛呼出声。

“听见没有？”Venom提高了音量警告，Eddie立刻点着头挣扎，Venom的舌头再次圈住他的脖子，舌尖在乳头上打转。

“嗯…”Venom俯冲几下，Eddie尖叫一声再次让白灼喷涌出来。这次他完全脱离地靠Venom抱他，Venom的触手去把浴缸的水放上，等温水差不多满了，它坐进去挤掉半缸，尽力温柔体贴的清洗着它的宿主。

“你问我什么改变了我，”Venom靠在它昏迷的宿主耳边低声说：

“你，是你，Eddie。”


End file.
